


Taking Chances

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dare from a friend leads them into unknown territory, how will Clint and Natasha deal with their newly discovered feelings for each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugar_fey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sugar_fey).



“I dare you to go up to him and kiss him, and not a peck on the cheek kiss. I mean your mouth on his mouth, with some tongue action,” the young woman said.

She looked over at Natasha. The fact the young woman couldn’t read her expression didn’t deter her from giving the dare. They had played been playing a game of Truth or dare today. It was a game, which they could get to know each other a bit better. Hitomi Knight had moved to Blaire, New York. This city was nice. It wasn’t like New York New York with the crowded city and not a lot of room to move without bumping into other people. She was seven when she moved here. It wasn’t long after that she met Clinton Barton and Natasha Romanoff. They had become best friends. 

Their friend called them the Three Musketeers due to the fact that they were always together. In that time, Hitomi watched as Clint and Natasha fell in love with each other. Both of them wouldn’t show their feeling towards one another. So Hitomi got Natasha to play the Truth or Dare game. 

She was going to get these two together even if the payback for making them realize they were both in love with each other was going to cost her a lot. She wanted both her best friends to be happy. Even if it meant she was miserable. 

Natasha looked up at Hitomi. It was just like her to have an audience when she gave her a dare. They were at the mall, having lunch at the food court. Clint was at the music store a few store over.

“You know, payback is a bitch,” Natasha said as she wiped her hands on a napkin.

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

“I am going to make it good.” Natasha told her as she put the napkin down and stood up and made her way over to the music store. Natasha walked up to Clint.

Clint looked up to see Natasha; he had a surprised look on his face. He wasn’t expecting her to come and find him. Natasha kissed him on the mouth. It took a few seconds before Clint reacted and he kissed her back.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. Her arms went around his neck. He got another surprise when she used her tongue joined with his. Their senses were only concentrated on each other -- everything else melted away. There were a few catcalls, which brought them back into the present.

They released each other. Natasha turned and left the music store. She went over to where she and Hitomi had been sitting and sat down in her seat. Hitomi wasn’t expecting that show. She thought Natasha would pull Clint where no one would see them and give him a kiss. 

When she kissed him out in the open she knew Natasha planned on humiliating her as much as she could. Well since Hitomi got her to realized she was in love it would be when the time would be right she would get the same thing to happen to her with a boy she like, of course she knew Natasha would get her to do this, but she would give her the option of doing it in front of a crowd or she would make sure Clint and herself watch her do the dare. Natasha and Clint wouldn’t humiliate her; they would only want to help her to make sure she followed her heart. It would have been better if she was more specific in her dare, but it was too late for that now.

“I’ll get you when you least expect it,” Natasha told her simply, and then she picked up her burger and finished it. When they both were finished they went and shopped for a little while.

Natasha’s mind was on the kiss. He had kissed her back, so it meant he liked her back. If he didn’t kiss her back it meant he didn’t feel the same way about her. She had hoped that he would have kissed her back. It was great to know Clint felt the same way about her. She did wonder if he loved her or not. She was going to ask him the question when she saw him next. Natasha decided to go to the jewelry store to go pick out a promise ring for Clint. She wanted to let Clint know she was going to be there for him no matter what. Hitomi had decided to go look at shoes and Natasha told her they would meet back at the food court in an hour. Natasha knew Hitomi was going to take that long to look at shoes and try on some outfits as well.

The jewelry store was on the second floor. Natasha made her way up to the jewelry store and went in. There were some nice rings. Natasha stopped at a case and started to look at some of the rings in the display. There was someone next to her. She looked up only to see Clint standing next to her.

“Clint, what are you doing here?”

“I am buying you a promise ring,” Clint admitted.

“Oh…wow we had the same idea.”

“So you’re buying me a promise ring?”

“Yes,” Natasha said, her cheeks feeling a bit warm.

“Why don’t we look together?” Clint said. Natasha nodded. A sales associate came up to them.

“Can I help you find something?” the sales associate asked.

“Yes we are looking to buy promise rings,” Clint told the associate. The associate looked at them and nodded. Clint then looked over at his nametag, which said Loki. He wondered if this was his friend Thor’s brother. 

“Our promise rings are this way,” Loki said as he moved a couple cases over to his left. He then got out a tray of promise rings for them to look at. Natasha and Clint moved over to where Loki was. They looked over at the rings for a second. They glanced at one another and then they pointed to a set they liked. They pointed to matching titanium Steel Promise Rings.

“What size?”

“Men’s size eight and women size six,” Clint said. Natasha looked over at him. She wondered how he knew her ring size. Loki placed the tray back in the case and locked it. He then went and got the rings for them.

“Would you like to try them on before you pay for them?” Loki asked them.

“Yes we would,” Natasha and Clint said in unison. Loki gave them their rings.

“I’ll give you guys some privacy. Let me know when you’re ready to pay for them,” Loki said as Clint and Natasha nodded. Loki moved away from them, going as far away as he could so they could talk in private without being overheard by him.

“So….”

“The kiss was a dare from Hitomi,” Natasha admitted.

“I thought that much,” Clint replied he gave her a smile. They were holding each other’s ring.

“I take it since you are here buying a promise ring for me your plans are for long term when it concerns me?’” Natasha asked.

“Yes. I assume it’s the same for you as it is for me since you are here buying a promise ring for me?”

“Yes, it is.”

“So where do we go from here?” Clint asked her.

“I think we should admit our feelings for one another and go from there.”

“I think you’re right.” Clint started. He moved closer and he told her hand in hers.

“Natasha I have been in love with you since I first saw you when my family moved here. With this promise ring I am giving you a promise that I will give you my whole heart. You are the only one for me.”

Natasha gave him a smile. She did like Clint and she was glad they had met. If they hadn’t she had no idea where she would be now. Things were looking up for her. Clint then slipped the ring on her right ring finger. Natasha took his ring and looked at him. “With this ring I promise you my heart belongs only to you now and forever,” Natasha said as she slipped his ring on his right ring finger. Natasha leaned in and gave him a kiss. A few moments went by before they broke apart. He looked over at Loki and waved him over. Loki came over Clint handed him three twenty-dollar bills. Loki took the bills and the two empty ring boxes to the register. He rang up the items. Once he finished he brought back the items and change. He handed them back to Clint. “Thank you for shopping at Kyler’s Jewelry,” Loki said as he watched Clint and Natasha leave the store hand in hand. He was glad he made his customers happy.

Clint and Natasha left the store and headed to the food court. They sat down at one of the unoccupied tables. Hitomi would be done shopping soon. Hitomi had given her a ride to the mall and she wanted to let Hitomi know she was going to ride home with Clint. It was a couple of minutes before Hitomi entered the food court. She saw Natasha and Clint sitting there. Natasha caught her eyes and nodded. She turned and headed to the car.

“We can head home now,” Natasha said as Clint looked at her.

“Okay,” Clint said as he got up and entwined Natasha’s hand with his. They both started to walk towards the mall entrance so they could head home. They knew from now on things would be different for them.


End file.
